The Name Game
by LNPittman
Summary: An odd similarity causes a slight misunderstanding. Takes place before Cutscene.


"Just a minute, Jean!"

Sergeant Calhoun blinked as Felix's voice echoed down to her.

Jean?

What had happened to 'Calhoun', or 'ma'am'?

Or even 'Tamora'?

"Uh... sure!" she called back, bewildered.

A few minutes later the handyman came trotting down, hat in hand and a merry grin on his face as soon as he saw her.

"Evening, ma'am! Ready to head out?"

She smiled back in spite of herself, biting her lower lip, and then nodded with a straight face.

"You bet. So what was the hold up?"

He took her hand gently, eyes on her face to gauge her reaction; she accepted it today, and he was smiling again as they walked toward the train.

"Oh, not much. Just a neighbor needing help with something. Job that never ends - but you know all about that, doncha ma'am?"

"Sure do." She sat beside him and turned to face him, brows raised. "So you wanna help with after-hours checks, huh?"

He nodded, and the name question was forgotten in the ensuing conversation.

* * *

She heard the name a few more times over the next few days - an oddly-placed 'take care, Jean', or a call to wait just a moment, or a cheerful greeting sounding from upstairs. Never face-to-face, and never outside Niceland.

And somehow, between showing Felix the ropes in his unfading desire to help keep the arcade clear of Cy-bugs, the races in Sugar Rush, and the evenings at Tapper's that Vanellope had dubbed 'family night', she seemed to forget to ask.

At one point, thinking that perhaps the personable Felix was seeking a more personal differntiation than 'Sergeant', she had asked Ralph if there was a Nicelander called Tamora or Tammy. The wrecker shook his head, looking bewildered; then Felix rejoined them, drinks in hand, and Vanellope glitched down to steal the beverages she wasn't allowed, and in the ensuing chase she forgot again.

That night, though, as she bunked down, she realized what _really_ bothered her about the whole thing.

She had never told Felix her middle name to begin with.

* * *

"One sec, Jean!"

This time she didn't answer; she stood with arms crossed, tapping her foot lightly, and when Felix appeared she didn't return the smile.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

He stopped, blinking up at her as he floundered.

"Uh... doin' what, ma'am?" He was still holding his hat in both hands, twisting it gently as he studied her; he was always careful of boundaries sice the 'dynamite' incident, and she could see him trying to work out what button might have been pressed.

"The name thing! How do you even know it?" She shifted her weight slightly, glaring; Felix straightened a bit, bewildered, and spread his hands as he shook his head slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." He smiled, tentative. "But we can go somewhere an' talk if y'like, so I'll know better, or-"

"My middle name!" She huffed, exasperated. "Kohut told you, didn't he. Tamora Jean Calhoun?"

Felix stared at her for another uncomprehending moment.

Then his face lit with realization, and he started giggling. Calhoun glared to mask her confusion, stepping a bit closer.

"Listen, Fix-it-"

"Gene, Tamora," he managed through his laughter, holding a hand up to stop her. "Sorry to interrupt. But not Jean. Gene."

There was a subtle difference in the way he pronounced it. Calhoun blinked, staring at him a moment before it clicked.

Then she groaned, shaking her head.

"I asked Wreck-it if there was another woman called Tamora."

"Nope." He grinned at her, enjoying himself. "Just one Mayor of Niceland. Gene. Decent enough. Little persnickety an' real particular. Couldn't begin t'hold a candle to Tammy Jean."

"Tammy Jean," she echoed. She gave him a wry smile, shrugging. "I could take that from you, I guess."

"All right then, honeybadger. Ready t'go clean up?"

She almost grinned at _that_ new nickname; instead, deciding she'd let him get away with enough, she narrowed her eyes in feigned irritation.

"Don't push your luck with the name game, soldier."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. "Tammy Jean it is." He was nearly straightfaced as he said it, only a slight crinkling of his eyes giving him away.

Seeing right through her, she suspected.

This time, she took his hand first instead of waiting for him, tugging him toward the train.

"Uh huh. And don't you forget it."


End file.
